


A pleasure and a privilege.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Introspection, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Your triumphs, however fantastic, mirror ours, however mundane.





	A pleasure and a privilege.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoes_of_another_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/gifts).



> Written for the Letters to the Winchesters meme which echoes_of_another_life started. My thoughts and feelings, my love for the boys.

Dear, Sam and Dean,

Wow, hi, never thought I’d be brave enough to send you two a letter, mainly because Dean doesn’t like being given things to read and Sammy will probably want to file it in the Bunker somewhere.

I know life’s been hard, hella hard, for a long time, but you always keep on keeping on. I know you’ve wanted to hang up your ‘spurs’ on more than one occasion, but you never do. Despite indomitable odds and ridiculously slim chances you fight, for what’s right, for family, for what you believe in. From the tiniest of victories to the largest of triumphs, you never give up hope, even when it’s buried under mountains of doubts.

I’ve spent thirteen years following your progress across the country, stepping in where you’re needed and sometimes not wanted, and doing your best to save the souls who need saving, even when they’d rather you just left them alone. You’ve given me strength and hope when there seemed to be no light on the horizon, and you’ve made me realise that no matter what I’m facing I can deal with it, head held high.

I don’t know if this will even reach you, but I’d like to think some day you’ll find a ripped and torn envelope with my scrawled words on the front, and know that no matter how hard life gets, there are people out there rooting for you to win, to beat back the darkness, because when you do, we know we can.

Your triumphs, however fantastic, mirror ours, however mundane.

Thirteen years is a long time to love someone, and I got the chance to love two someone’s who mean more than just something to me. You two mean the world to this nerd, this weird little girl in a grown ass woman’s body who still on occasion wants to hide under her duvet and pretend the world outside her basecamp doesn’t exist.

Really all I’m trying to say is thank you for the chance to come on the adventure with you, even when it took me and you two to places none of us thought possible.

It’s been a pleasure and a privilege, boys.

Much love and more respect than you will ever know, Milly.

 

Xx


End file.
